deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Masked Man VS Captain Falcon
Masked Man VS Captain Falcon is a What-If? Death Battle written by JennTeamMagma. Description Mother 3 VS F-Zero! Which one of Nintendo's masked men will prevail in a battle to the death? Beginning Wiz: Masks. The essential item used to conceal one's identity and remain elusive and secret. Boomstick: And nobody uses masks better than our combatants today. Wiz: The Masked Man, from Mother 3. Boomstick: And Captain Falcon, from F-Zero. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Captain Falcon (Cue White Land) Wiz: Captain Falcon, full name Douglas Jay Falcon, is a racer in the F-Zero Grand Prix and a bounty hunter. Boomstick: What is the F-Zero Grand Prix, you ask? Well, it's a futuristic racing competition where the racers race in highly-futuristic cars that zoom and explode and shit! Wiz: ...Yeah, sort of. Captain Falcon pilots the Blue Falcon, and hails from the town of Port Town. He is about 36 or 37 years old, and he fights against Black Shadow on and off the racetrack. Boomstick: Where the hell can I get an F-Zero vehicle? Wiz: I could build you a time machine, and you could go into the future, I suppose. Boomstick: *grabs shotgun and turns the safety off* Do it. Wiz: Alright, alright, put the gun down. I'll do it after the battle. Boomstick: *puts his shotgun away* Good. Wiz: Back to the analysis. Captain Falcon's weapons include his body and a pistol which he rarely uses. He mixes Kung Fu and street brawling to give him extremely good close-quarters combat. He also has pyrokinetic abilities, as seen in his signature Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon: "Falcon..... PUNCH!" Captain Falcon is seen using the Falcon Punch in SSB4 on Kirby, KO'ing Kirby almost instantly. Boomstick: Damn! What else can this guy do? Wiz: He can use the Raptor Boost, an attack where he rushes quickly at the opponent and delivers a powerful uppercut, although if he misses he is left wide open. He also has a Falcon Kick, which if used on the ground lets him speed forward with a flaming kick, and he has the Falcon Dive, a move where he jumps up, clings to the opponent, and makes them explode. Captain Falcon: "YES!" Boomstick: Does this guy have anything that doesn't involve birds? Wiz: Somewhat. He has a furturistic pistol, although it's only been shown to be used once, so we can assume he uses it as a last resort. He also has the Knee of Justice, a move in which he slams his knee into his opponent, sending them flying back and dealing electric damage. Comic in which Captain Falcon uses his gun appears on screen Boomstick: Falcon shot first! Wiz: ...Yes, he did. Anyway, Captain Falcon's feats are, well, amazing. He is smart, as one time he had a bomb strapped to the Blue Falcon that would detonate if he drove too slowly. How did he get it off? By driving into an unfinished road and under a crane, knocking the bomb off. He is also the champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix. He also raced Deathborn, the master of Black Shadow, and won. Boomstick: Deathborn? The hell? Death... born. Uh, yeah, I don't think you can be born dead. Wiz: Stillborns are a thing. Boomstick: But they're dead. This guy's alive. Wiz: It's just a name, forget it. Boomstick: Ugh, fine. Wiz: Anyway, Captain Falcon is arguably one of the best racers in fictional history. He raced the Creators, a group of beings who are pretty much God, and won. The Creators are also implied to be the game developers, as during their race they use a staff Ghost. Boomstick: Holy shit! He beat God in a race?! W...w...what can't the guy do? Wiz: It's hard to say. He's an intergalactic bounty hunter who is feared across the galaxy, and has made many enemies. Due to this, he lives on a chain of islands near Port Town in secret. Boomstick: And I thought this guy couldn't get better! Wiz: Captain Falcon does have his flaws. He doesn't have any projectiles aside from his gun, which he rarely uses. Also, due to primiarily being a brawler, he doesn't have much in terms of range. Boomstick: But he more than makes up for that with brute strength and cheesy catchphrases! Captain Falcon: "Show me ya moves!" Masked Man Wiz: On the Nowhere Islands, there lived a happy family. Lucas, Claus, Hinawa, and Flint. However, one fateful night, Hinawa was killed by a Mecha Drago. While Lucas sat by his mother's grave constantly, Claus went out and learned PK Love from some Magypsies, and went on to try to defeat the Mecha Drago. Boomstick: Holy shit, that turned dark fast. However, Claus' plan sadly didn't work out. Wiz: Claus, defeated by the Mecha Drago, was abducted by Porky Minch's Pigmask Army and, in his own words, was turned into an "adorable little monster." Boomstick: That's one way to describe him! Wiz: The Masked Man? Boomstick: No, Porky. Wiz: Oh. I agree. Anyway, the Masked Man has many tools to use in combat. He primarily fights using his arm cannon and a sword. Boomstick: The Masked Man can also shoot lighting out of the sword! Damn, that's badass! Wiz: Indeed, the Masked Man can fire lightning bolts powerful enough to instantly knock out everyone in Lucas' party except for Lucas himself, only because he was wearing a Franklin Badge. The Masked Man is seen knocking out Lucas' party using lightning. Wiz: While the Masked Man lacks a heart, he does have a brain and can think strategically. He can also use PK Love- Boomstick: Ha ha ha! PK Love, what the hell is that? Wiz: A-hem! PK Love is a powerful attack that can make his opponents emotional. It's power rivals that of Ness' PK Rockin' and Kumatora's PK Starstorm. Boomstick: Well then, that's something. Wiz: While Claus may not be too quick on the ground, he can become very agile with his mechanical wings. In addition, his armor has a shield that can block 3 physical attacks, causing them to deal half the damage they'd normally do. Also, Claus has a Shield Killer, which can instantly destroy an enemy's shield. Plus, Claus carries bombs that can level an entire forest. However, they take a decent amount of time to actually explode. Boomstick: Man, my ex-wife would've killed for that shield that can block physical attacks. Wiz: ...I don't even want to know why. Anyway, the Masked Man is weak to Explosive and Lightning-based attacks. He becomes especially weak to these attacks if he loses his mask. Also, his strategy is to usually try to end things quickly with a powerful lightning blast. Also, he doesn't have much experience fighting people other than Lucas and his friends. Boomstick: Still, this guy is one hell of a leader, being entrusted with commanding the entire Pigmask Army, and being second only to Porky himself. Wiz: The Masked Man is truly an opponent you never want to meet. The Masked Man is seen pulling a Needle out of the ground triumphantly, with the Pigmask Army cheering. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Cue Mother 3 Love Theme In and open field, there sits one of the Seven Needles. Porky Minch had wanted this Needle for some time, so he sent the Masked Man to retrieve it. When the Masked Man got to the field, he noticed that he wasn't alone. "Show yourself." The Masked Man commanded. From behind a rock came Captain Falcon. "You, Masked Man! There is a bounty out for you. I, Captain Falcon, will claim this bounty! Show me ya moves, YES!" Captain Falcon said with enthusiasm. The Masked Man drew his sword and beckoned at Captain Falcon in a "come here" motion. FIGHT! Cue Fire Field F-Zero X Style '' Captain Falcon quickly rushed at the Masked Man and grabbed him, slammed him into the ground, then jumped and stomped on his chest. Captain Falcon then leaped off of Claus and prepared a Raptor Boost. However, in the middle of Captain Falcon rushing at Claus, an energy beam was shot out of Claus' arm cannon, sending Captain Falcon flying back into the rock. The Masked Man then shot lighting at Captain Falcon, hitting him right on and stunning him. Claus then rushed at Captain Falcon and delivered fierce sword strikes. Captain Falcon sensed an opening during one of the Masked Man's strikes and punched him away, sending him flying. Captain Falcon then ran up to Claus mid-flight, jumped up, and used his signature Knee of Justice, sending Claus flying faster and farther. Claus crashed into the ground, stunned. Captain Falcon rushed up to him and prepared a Falcon Punch. "Falcon.... PUNCH!" Captain Falcon yelled. However, before the punch came at Claus, he recovered and rolled out of the way. While Captain Falcon was open, the Masked Man shot an intense bolt of lightning at him, then rushed over and dealt a series of quick sword strikes, then used more lightning to blast Captain Falcon away. Captain Falcon tried to rush at Claus again, but he simply fired an energy blast to keep the Captain back. However, Captain Falcon got an idea. He rushed over to the rock he hid behind before and Falcon Punched it, breaking it into pieces. Captain Falcon then threw these pieces at the Masked Man. A few pieces hit Claus, while he used his sword to deflect the others. While Claus was defending himself from the onslaught of rock shards, Captain Falcon rushed at Claus with no trouble. He grabbed Claus and attempted to Falcon Punch him with his free hand. "Falcon... PUNCH!" The Captain yelled. This time, it hit the Masked Man right on, sending him flying. The Masked Man knew he had to switch up strategies, so he got out his mechanical wings and took flight. Captain Falcon tried to reach Claus, but he was flying too high. Claus fired energy blasts from his arm cannon at the Captain, hitting him right on. Captain Falcon then got another idea. He jumped on what remained of the rock, then jumped as high as he could. The Masked Man thought he knew what Captain Falcon was doing, so he simply swerved out of his way. However, Captain Falcon used his Falcon Dive, catching Claus off guard. "YES!" Captain Falcon yelled as his attack successfully connected, sending Captain Falcon harmlessly down to the ground and Claus flying upwards. After Claus recovered, he began charging his ultimate attack. PK Love. ''"What is he doing...? How much stuff does this guy have?" ''Captain Falcon thought. Claus then unleashed PK Love Ω, the most powerful form of PK Love. The Captain couldn't dodge as the attack was too fast and had too much range. He was hit right on and suddenly started feeling emotional. Cue Battle Against the Masked Man ''"W-what... why am I feeling this way? What did he do to me?" the Captain thought to himself. While the Captain struggled to get back to his senses, The Masked Man charged up his arm cannon to the maximum and fired. The blast hit the Captain right on and he came to his senses. "Wait! I got it! I know how to even the field!" The Captain thought. While Claus charged another energy blast, Captain Falcon took out his pistol and fired at Claus's wings. Caught off guard and with his wings now broken, Claus started plummeting towards the ground. Claus then crashed into the ground. The Captain ran over to him, but before he reached his target, Claus recovered his senses and got up. Captain Falcon jumped up and prepared a Falcon Punch. Claus prepared PK Love Ω. Claus fired his PK attack before the Captain could reach him, sending him flying back. However, this time the emotional side effect didn't kick in. Now severely weakened, the Captain took out his pistol and started firing desperately. The Masked Man simply shrugged off the bullets. The Masked Man rushed over to the Captain and tried to end it with one sword strike, but the Captain dodged out of the way and attempted to use his Raptor Boost. However, Claus took out his shield and blocked the attack, and knocked the Captain down using the blunt side of his sword. The Masked Man then stepped on Captain Falcon and quickly sliced at his neck, decapitating him. The Masked Man then went over to the Needle and pulled it. "Master Porky, mission accomplished with little trouble." The Masked Man said into a mic built into his helmet. KO! Results Boomstick: Noooo! Not the Captain! Wiz: Yes, the Captain. While Captain Falcon easily trumped Claus in terms of close quarters combat, brute strength, and ground speed, the Masked Man could counter this. Boomstick: *Sigh* I suppose it makes sense. Wiz: Claus could use his superior range to keep Falcon at a bay, as well as use his wings to fly, something that Captain Falcon cannot do. Plus, Claus could always keep Captain Falcon off guard due to his wide aresenal. Also, many of Captain Falcon's greatest feats are racing related, which do not apply in a Death Battle. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah... And the Cap hasn't ever had to deal with an attack like PK Love before. Wiz: And while Captain Falcon had two attacks that could make quick work of Claus, Falcon Dive and the Knee of Justice, they were situational attacks that required specific situations, and as such he couldn't just throw them out and expect them to work. Plus, Claus has taken Lucas' PK Love multiple times before without taking serious damage, so it stands to reason that bullets wouldn't do much to him either, especially with his armor. Boomstick: Looks like Captain Falcon couldn't handle the Love. Wiz: The winner is the Masked Man. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:JennTeamMagma Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with Music